Military vehicles and support equipment are known to use or employ chemical agent resistant coatings (CARC) to minimize absorption of chemical warfare agents (CWAs) in the event of battlefield exposure. Presently, current technology provides passive protection, but there is no inherent self-decontaminating capability. Therefore, a chemical agent resistant coating that has the ability to at least partially self-clean, and thereby reduce a logistical footprint associated with decontamination operations, would be desirable.